That's The Way I Love You
by Emmettsgirl4evr
Summary: Hayley is the new gril in La Push and is Leah and Seth's cousin what happens when one of the wolves imprint on her and evrything else. Please read! Paul&OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so sorry that it has been so long. Can't really say why I haven't been writing it was just hard and hopefully I can from now on.

So this story just came into my head tell me what you think and don't worry my Emmett/Rose one will be up dated soon.

R&R

**Chapter One: It's La Push Baby! **

Pairing: Paul & OC.

Rating: T.

Stephenie Meyer owns all.

**Hayley P.O.V. ** **The Prologue.**

_What's the worst thing that could happen once your father dies? I'll tell you it's leaving everyone you love and trust and moving across the world to be closer to his family. _

_My name is Hayley Marie Clearwater and up to about three days ago I was what you would call a typical teenage girl. My father Danny aka Daniel died of a heart attack. Everyone said that they saw it coming but I don't believe that. My uncle Harry just died of a heart attack a month ago one of my family members over in La Push in America. Don't get me wrong I love my family but they follow their legends very seriously, in one it said within a month if one twin dies the other will follow so in this day and age they still believe it was like our legends but if you ask me it was really rotten luck. So my mother Annie thought it would be easier on our family if we moved from our home town in Ireland to the res in La Push. I was very upset in the beginning moving away from all my friends but sometimes you have to take what's coming to you. _

_So here I am now on a flight to settle and the beginning to our new life. My sisters Claire, Eimear, Sarah and Eva are very excited to be moving. Claire and Eimear are twins both 16 and both drop dead gorgeous they have the right mixture of the Irish beauty and the Quieltes beauty. Any model would have been lucky to look like them. Sarah was next at 15 she is the bookworm of our family yet she still was beautiful. Claire, Eimear and Sarah got all the boyfriends back in Ireland. Eva was the last to be born but even at 9 she acts like a 16 year old. She is young yet a little beauty in her own right. They there is me 18 years of age and nothing special. I was the odd one out on my family long dark brown hair that fell half way down my back in curls and I have dark chocolate brown eyes. The rest of my family were fair haired with blue eyes. So here I am waiting for a new chapter to begin in my life let's just hope everything I want out of my life can start to happen here............. _

**It's La Push Baby!?! **

**Hayley P.O.V. **

I was sitting in our new car outside our new house and I wouldn't move. My mom had just given me and my sisters a speech about this being our new life and that we should try and make this work! The only reason it would be if one the girls get their heart broken by a boy!!! Please one guy shouldn't have that much effect on a girl well not at our age at least. I decided that sitting mopping in the car for the rest of my life wasn't an option and decided to go into the house. The house looking at it from outside was small but inside was another story. I walked into the house and mom said "Your rooms upstairs third on the left." I ran upstairs to find that all my stuff had been put in my room. I looked around to find everything in its own place, one person came to mind _**Leah; **_and sure enough there was a note on my desk.

_**Hey girl, **_

_**Hope your liking the new house and of course your room which of course your loving cousin did!!**_

_**Cough cough me Cough cough!!! **_____

_**When you feel ready to meet everyone here and to have some fun tonight put on something sexy **_

_**But warm clothes and come over to mine see you then!!! **_

_**Love Leah xoxo **_

Finally something good to do Leah told me on the phone all about the hotties of La Push and personally I was looking forward to it. I went to look in my wardrobe and to my delight Leah had left out my favourite outfit of all time to the front of my wardrobe. It consisted of my red and black frilly and laced corset which of course made my boobs look bigger then what they are and my skimpiest black mini skirt with fish net tights. I put them on and went to get my black flat boots once all that was on I put on my make-up and decided on going rock chic this evening. I picked up my leather jacket which I had thrown on my bed and went down stairs towards the door. I got as far as the door when I heard my mom shout "be back by 12 at the latest Hayley you have school in the morning." "Ok mom" I yelled back and walked out the door.

I walked across the road to Leah's and walked in, I went into the kitchen to find my aunt doing the dishes. "There you are Hayley darling Leah couldn't wait any longer they're all gone over to Emily and Sam's place. Seth left you his motor-bike and said to tell you to get over there as fast as you can and to mind his baby."Sue said while laughing at how attached her son was to the bike. "Thanks Sue Leah doesn't own a helmet does she?" I asked. "It's in the garage dear." She answered. I ran out the back door towards the garage to get the bike. I was standing in front of the bike when a thought came over me _**dang I need a new ride! **_I took the helmet off the table and tightened it around my head I opened the door of the garage and drove to Sam's.

**Apporx. 10 mins later. **

I had just pulled put outside Sam and Emily's house and was fixing my hair nothing was worse than meeting new people with helmet hair. I walked up to the door and knocked I waited quietly while I saw the outline of Emily at the other side of the glass. She opened the door took one look at me and smiled, she pulled me in for a hug while she said "Hayley dear you don't need to knock oh cousin of mine. You should just walk in." "I'll think of that in future Em so where is everyone? From what Sue told me it sounded like everyone was here." I asked. "Well they were but then they had to go meet up with everyone else they should be arriving soon."She answered by this stage we were standing in her kitchen. She went towards here cooker which had just gone off. A wonderful smell of freshly baked muffins filled the kitchen/dining room.

Suddenly her side French doors opened and in walked two teenage boys who looked a lot older than that. One opened his mouth and said "Smells lovely Emily when can we get some." Emily just stood there laughing and answered "Not until our guest eats first!" The two boys turned their attention towards me and their jaws dropped to the floor. I heard someone laugh behind me and turned around to come face to face with Leah. I screamed and ran to hug her. "I knew you were going to wear those clothes you are one of the only people I know who can where those sort of clothes and get away with it" She said laughing her head off at the two boys expressions. "Well what do you expect dear cousin when you left them at the front of the wardrobe?" I answered laughing with her. We turned around to face the two boys to notice a lot more people had entered the room.

Seth was the first person to grape my attention and my jaw dropped!!!!! "Holy crap Seth what have you been eating?" I said. Last time I had seen my cousin he was 5 foot 5 and lacked in the muscle department now he was well above 6 foot and very buff if I might say so myself. Seth just laughed and answered "Nice to see you too Hayley baby! Let's sit down and I can introduce everyone." He answered. Leah brought me over to the table and we sat down all the boys followed suite and finally Emily came over with a huge plate of muffins. All the boys said thanks to Emily and she sat down beside me. Emily was the first to speak "Well of course you know Sam Hayley." she said. "Of course I do. Hey Sam how are you? How's your furry little problem going?" I asked. At the same time I said furry little problem everyone at the table started to laugh. "I'm fine thanks Hayley it's nice to see you again and to know your here to stay, you also always know how to lighten the mood don't you? Well let me introduce everyone else. This is Jacob, Embry, Quill, Jared and –"he began to say but one of the boys stood up and stuck out his hand towards me

"I'm Paul." I took his hand and shook it. It was hot like Sam's and then it clicked with me "So this is the pack of our time then Sam?" I asked. Everyone looked shocked apart from Sam who just smiled. "You were always the smart one." He said. "So you're telling me the wolf is out of the bag?" Jacob asked. "So to speak I witnessed Sam changing in his early stages." I answered. The guy who was Paul let out a low growl. I turned towards him and said "I was perfectly safe Sam has learned to control his temper." He looked at bit embarrassed to be caught growling but what did he expect. The night passed with Emily, Sam, Seth and Leah filling me in on everything. Every so often I would feel that someone was staring at me and turned towards Paul to see that he was staring right at me and when he saw me staring he smiled, it was one of those really white blinding smiles; all I could do was smile back.

He was as Leah would say a real hottie; Sam surprised me by asking "Do you want to see everyone in wolf form?" "Hell ya!!!" I answered and we all walked out the back. All the guys took off their tops and dang!! I was in heaven! I took a sneak peek at Paul to see him laughing "Look as long as you want Hayley!" He said. "I'm fine Paul" I answered. "Bet you'd love to see more" Emily said beside me, and I went as red as a strawberry. "No I wouldn't!" I answered. "Oh yes you would!" Emily said. I didn't have time to reply because a big black wolf came up to me and licked my hand, I began to laugh. "Hey Sam, Emily is dying for a ride why don't you put her on you back and go for one." I said. A low chuckle came from the wolf and he went towards Emily. I looked to the middle of the yard to see everyone else. "Y'all are very impressive especially you Paul!" I said to the nearest wolf to me that I got a feeling was Sam he came running over to me and knocked me over and started licking my face!

"Rape! Rape! Sam one of your dogs are valuating me!!!!" I screamed. Paul jumped backwards and ran towards the forest four of the other wolves followed. _**Oh shite I shouldn't have said that! I thought. **_

"Why did you say that Hayley Paul is very sensitive!!? He doesn't get it when girls are joking believe me!" Leah said who was now beside me fully clothed and fully human again. "I didn't know Leah I was only joking. Listen it's rather late I've got to go. Can you give me Paul's number I can ring him and say sorry." I asked. "Of course give me your phone." Leah answered. "Thanks Leah says thanks to Emily and Sam for me I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said. "See you then" Leah answered.

**Approx. 10 mins later. **

I was in my room at home and just got my phone to ring Paul.

I dialled the number.....................................................

_**Paul here leave a message. **_

_Hey Paul its Hayley look I'm really sorry I said that and I hope you can forgive me _

_I was just messing about. Hope to see you in school tomorrow. _

_Anyway later, Hayley. _

_**Welcome to La Push Baby I thought.**_

_**I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.**_

* * *

So that's chapter one tell me what you thought good, bad or whatever???? Stephenie Meyer owns all. New Moon was brilliant that's what has gotten me in the mood for writing again I hope those people who enjoy my stories still stick with me I am hope to write for my other twilight story tomorrow and more of this!!!!

Xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr aka Niamh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and adding this to your favourite stories and all that Jazz!

S.M owns all and I would like to say I been sick since Saturday and I didn't think the first chapter was good so anyway hopefully this chapter will be better.

R&R. This chapter is for all the lads in my class in school who are forever using the title of this chapter as one of their jokes! Lol! Thanks a million lads!

* * *

**That's What She Said. **

**Paul P.O.V **

I ran towards the forest without looking back at her, it was really confusing everything I was feeling and it was hard to hide it from the rest of the pack. _Don't beat yourself up mate Hayley was just kiddin around, _I heard Seth thinking while him, Jake, Quill and Jared coming after me. **Slow down mate you're heading toward the Cullen's if you keep goin, Jake thought. **That snapped me back into the present and I stopped. The others soon caught up and I transformed back into human form the guys followed suit. "Jake I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind after we all get dressed." I said. "Whatever you need man." Jake answered. We changed back to wolf form and ran towards Sam's it only took a few minutes.

When we were dressed everyone else went into the house but Jake and I stayed outside. "What's up dude?" Jake asked. "Em Jake this is hard to believe but emmm I think I've imprinted." I finally answered. "On????" Jake asked. "Hayley" I answered. I didn't even need to look at his face to see his reaction. "I'll see you tomorrow I need to think tell the rest bye for me" I said, I turned towards the forest and ran home. I reached the house in a matter of minutes and went straight up to my room on my bed was my phone and it was blinking at me. **Oh great a lovely long message from Sam for not saying bye** I thought. I dialled the correct number and listened to my message but the voice on the other end of the phone surprised me

_Hey Paul its Hayley look I'm really sorry I said that and I hope you can forgive me _

_I was just messing about. Hope to see you in school tomorrow. _

_Anyway later, Hayley. _

I hung up the phone,

**That was nice of her to phone and say sorry when it wasn't even her fault. **

I fell asleep thinking about a certain brunette and how I was going to tell her the truth

**I've imprinted on her. **

**Hayley P.O.V**

The alarm on my phone went off and the room was filled with Cheryl Cole's "fight for this love" I quickly hopped out of bed and turned off the alarm, **oh joy a new day in a new country in a new school what could be more exciting? I thought**. I opened my wardrobe and pondered over what I was going to wear, my eyes fell on my midnight blues skinny jeans I then picked out a long top that went to my mid calf. It said "Don't mess with me I run with wolves" I laughed at how true that was, I put the clothes on and went to put on make-up I decided on my rock chic look due to the fact Paul really seemed to like the way I looked last night. **Paul hadn't texted or rang me back telling me that he forgives me yet! Oh well I'll just have to corner him in school. **I ran down stairs got a muffin and my schoolbag then ran out the door towards Leah's.

"Hey Leah you up yet?" I yelled as I opened the door to their house. "Be down in a minute I'm just fixing my make-up, go into the kitchen." she answered. I went into the kitchen to find Seth bouncing round the kitchen getting food with only his boxers on. "Jesus Seth get some clothes on now!!!!" I screamed I covered my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see anything else. I could hear him laughing as he walked out of the rooms he then shouted "You wouldn't have minded if that was Pau!" I was shocked at how easy Seth picked up on my feelings **Oh you little snake I thought.** I sat down at the table and tried to calm down all I wanted to do was to run after him and hurt him but him being wolf did make it a bad move I would totally have broken something if I did. As I held my head in my hands I heard the door open. "You ready? Let's get the show on the road." Leah said and we went to her car.

**Approx 15 min later. **

We were standing outside the main office of the school and Leah was trying to get me to open the door of the office and walk in. "I'll be right out here when you're done don't worry" She said for what felt like the millionth time in the past 5 minutes. "Ok I'm going" I said as I pushed the door open. I walked in to see a very old lady sitting behind a desk, she looked up at me when I walked in. "You must be one of the new girls you're clearly a Clearwater are you not?" She asked. "I am. I'm Danny Clearwater's eldest daughter."I answered. "Of course you are dear so sorry for the latest loss. Here's a map your timetable and a slip that you must present to all the teachers you have today and get them to sign it. Come back and give it to me this evening." She said. I walked out of the office and went to Leah hoping I had most of my classes with her.

Leah was waiting open handed for my timetable when I reached her "You have your first 2 classes with me then you have a class with Jake after our break you have a triple with me, Jake, Paul, Embry and Quill; Your two last classes are with all of us again." she said smiling at me and handing me back my timetable. "Oh god I stuck with you for most of the day how will I survive?" I asked her laughing. "Not funny" She growled. I was still laughing when we at the front of the school and the pack lead by Jake were coming towards us. "What's so funny Hayley?" Jake asked. "Don't get her started."Leah said. "I was just telling dear old Leah here that I'm stuck with her for most of the day and how will I survive?" I said still laughing my head off. Seth and Jared joined in "That's what she said!" Seth said laughing his head off I stopped laughing at him and just looked at him. "What do you mean that's what she said?" I asked. Jared and Quill started laughing and started rolling around on the ground.

Jake just looked at me and said "It's a lad's thing you should get used to it." "Oh ok." I answered still looking confused. "You know you look cute when you're confused Hayley but I bet you could make any expression and still look cute." A voice said in my right ear, I turned to my right just to find myself standing right in front of Paul. I smirked at him and answered "Oh no some expressions needed the right amount of practice and the right guy to get them on my face." I winked at him took Leah's hand and dragged her into the school before Paul had time to make a comment. We made our way to class and got there right before the bell rang.

I stood at the teacher's desk waiting for the teacher to join us when I felt a hand go around my waist. "Hope I can try make certain expressions come on face with no effort." A voice said in my ear I turned around quickly and bumped my head into Paul's chest. "God Paul are you always this hard?" I asked, he started to laugh and his comeback was intruded by the slamming of the classroom door.

**Let the fun begin I thought. **

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Tell me what you thought. Please review. Xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for not updating in ages my internet has been down for over a month. Hopefully we will be getting broadband up where I live so the updates will be coming quick once that comes.

Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story on various things.

Please R&R and Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of twilight I just love the characters.

* * *

Previously:

I stood at the teacher's desk waiting for the teacher to join us when I felt a hand go around my waist. "Hope I can try make certain expressions come on face with no effort." A voice said in my ear I turned around quickly and bumped my head into Paul's chest. "God Paul are you always this hard?" I asked, he started to laugh and his comeback was intruded by the slamming of the classroom door.

**Let the fun begin I thought. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Music is the way to a girl's heart.**

**Hayley's P.O.V**

"Everyone to their seats, that includes you Paul!" a middle aged man said. "Right you are sir!" Paul answered and made his way to the back of the class. I turned around to become face to face with my English teacher Mr. Murphy. "You must be Hayley, take a book from my desk and sit in the empty chair beside Leah if you don't know who she is she will put up her hand." Mr. Murphy said. "Thanks sir." I said quickly before picking up a book and walked down towards Leah. Mr. Murphy was turned towards the board by the time I had sat down. He had written a couple of sentences on the board:

_Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. _

_Write a paragraph on Romeo and Juliet's relationship between_

_Act 2 Scene 1 and Act 3 Scene 2._

**This is going to be a piece of cake I thought. **Beside me Leah laughed and started hitting me with her pen. "What????" I mouthed at her. "Paul looks like he wants to see you in your birthday suit." Leah whispered in my ear and turned her eyes to my jeans. I looked down to find my long top halfway up my stomach, **how** **did that get that far up I thought. **"That's my Hayley not leaving much up to the imagination." Leah commented laughing. I pulled down my top quickly and turned towards Paul to find him staring at me. "What's wrong?" I mouthed at him. "Nothing!" he mouthed back. "Then why are you looking at me?" I mouthed. His expression went to anger "I'm not!" He answered. I turned back to face the front of the class totally embarrassed, Leah was wrong but when it's down to that sort of thing Leah was never wrong yet there's always a first time for everything. The one thing I am certain of is I don't think I would ever be able to figure out Paul, one minute he is all flirty-flirty the next he is ice cold. He is a man after all. I then turned my attention to the question at hand. **Romeo, Romeo where art my Romeo? I wondered.**

**Paul's P.O.V. **

That minx's why did she have to sell me out to Hayley, she wouldn't have known I was looking at her otherwise. Also why did I tell her I wasn't looking at her now she is going to think I'm a total freak? God I'm a total wreak I can't even focus on this paper. What even happened in those scenes I can't think! I need Leah's help at least she knows what's going on but I can't even ask her now unless I want Hayley to think I've got a thing for her. **Women!!!!!!! ****I thought. **Just then a paper aeroplane landed on my table, I looked around the class to find Leah waving at me.

**Dude that was totally not cool blowing at Hayley like that she's a wreak over her she thinks she's done something to upset you. **

**She's not used to your mood swings like the rest of us; take it easy with her man! **

**Btw the biggest things that happened in those scenes were the party I think!?! **

**Anyway say sorry to Hayley after class. :) **

I smiled down at the paper everyone thought Leah was the ice queen in human form but the truth is she's just a feisty she-wolf and if everyone thought us guys are bad all you have to do is get on the wrong side of Leah! Dang I love that girl she's a good person to have on your side in a fight. I settled down to get the question finished for Murphy it was either that or get a week's worth of detention.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

The bell went off and I jumped in my seat, I was so lost in Romeo and Juliet's story I lost track of time. "Make sure to put your name your paper and leave them on my desk I'll have them back to you for tomorrow."Mr. Murphy said. I collected my pages together I then noticed I had four refill pad pages full, a lot more than a paragraph. I put all my things in my bag and went up to place my paper on the teacher's desk when someone caught my wrist. I turned my head to see Paul holding on to me for dear life, **god what's his problem? I thought.** "What now Paul?" I asked him in a harsh tone and saw him flinch. "Look Hayley I'm sorry I haven't been feeling myself in the past two days can you forgive my weird moods?" he asked staring into my eyes. My heart just melted and I couldn't stay angry with him.

"No Paul it's my fault I'm just not used to you and the guys yet I usually don't hang out with guys." I answered taking his hand and squeezing it to let him know that he is forgiven. "Your just the best you know that Hayley! We're just lucky to have you! Anyway I'd better go have another class now Jake is waiting for you by the door." He said. I looked at the door to see Jake waiting for me and I smile at him, I then turned back to Paul to say goodbye but he had already left. I left my paper on the table and followed Jake to our next class.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

35 minutes till I see her again

25 minutes

20 minutes

15 minutes

10 minutes

5 minutes

4 minutes

3 minutes

2 minutes

1 minute

5 seconds

"Ding Dong" There goes the bell time to go see her!

I ran towards the lunch room without hurting anyone Jake had promised me he would bring Hayley here and then let us talk and what not.

I saw her then and her affect over me kicked in and all I wanted to do was to pick her up and kiss her till she broke away from me for air.

* * *

15 minutes later I was sitting in our music class beside my angel and Jake beside me the Quil Embry and Leah were with us too. Out of nowhere Ms. Summers told Hayley to sing in front of the class and my heart jumped I was going to hear her sing. Dang I hope she is good.

Hayley's P.O.V

Oh god oh god now I have to sing in front of everyone what are these teachers like Ms. Summers look at me and smiled hoping that would work I told the class I would be singing "Rapunzal" by Emilie Autumn and I began to sing my favourite song that I hold close to my heart:

In a courtyard  
Used to sing as loud as she could  
Locked away here  
She's been quiet, lovely and good  
But no one listens now  
She lost her voice  
She had no choice

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid

Tore the curtain  
Put her hand outside of the frame  
Let her hair down  
Sat all day and nobody came  
But when the sun went down  
The stars came out  
She heard them shout

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid

But when the sun went down  
The stars came out  
She heard them shout

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid

I finished at look over at Leah to see if she approved of me singing a song that our favourite singer sings and she just smiled at me a mouthed "WOW!"

I then turned my attention towards Paul to see his jaw dropped and his whole expression saying "Oh my god!!! Wow!!!"

"Excellent Hayley just as I thought you can sing and really well may I add." Ms. Summers comment. "Thanks Ms. I love Emilie Autumn's songs." I said. "Would you like to tell the rest of the class what's the meaning of the song?" Ms. Summer asked. "Of course Ms. Basically what is being said in the song is that you should just be yourself and not try to be someone you're not; and one day someone will come and love you for who you are and not what they want you to be." I answered. "Right on Hayley!" Leah said. "And I also think that music is the way to a girl's heart." I said. "Why do you think that Hayley?" Ms. Summers said. "Because I feel that music is a way to express yourself and I just melt when I hear someone I like singing and if they are singing to me I just loose it!" I answered smiling at how I was looking at Paul when I said that.

**Well there is the biggest hint you're going to get Paul**

**Music is the way to a girl's heart. I thought.**

**Hey everyone hope you liked the chapter there is a poll on my page that I need everyone to vote on who is going to ask Hayley out to the bonfire on the Saturday night!!! It's all up to ye!!! And btw check out Emilie Autumn on utube she the best!!!**

**Xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr.**


End file.
